


Nishinoya's Sick Day

by hiso_06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sick Nishinoya, Slight Confession, Worried Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiso_06/pseuds/hiso_06
Summary: Nishinoya is sick all of a sudden and everyone can notice the difference of not having him at practice. Asahi being the worry wort he is, goes to check on Nishinoya to make sure said boy stays put and get's better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristenmachina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kristenmachina).



> Another secret Santa gift for kristenmachina. Just another place for them to come and read it or save it. Hope they and everyone else enjoys this fic, and merry Christmas to y'all!

“It’s so quiet.” Ennoshita mumbled as he looked around the gym. “It’s weird.”

“Well it turns out Nishinoya can actually get sick. And now Tanaka doesn’t have his partner in crime to be loud with.” Daichi said as he looked at the normal Tanaka that only came around every once in a rolling thunder.

“Do you know what’s wrong with him?” Asahi questioned as he started to feel worried for the other boy.

“I think it’s just a regular cold. But since he rarely has them they get pretty serious for him.” Ennoshita responded making Asahi bite the inside of his cheek.

“Hopefully he stays in bed though and doesn’t make himself worse. Now let’s get back to practice.” Daichi then said while getting everyone to focus again.

Or he at least thought everyone was focusing, but there was of course one of their game. Asahi. He couldn’t stop thinking about Nishinoya, especially hearing how sick days were terrible for him due to never really getting sick. And knowing Nishinoya he wouldn’t stay put for long. The boy was a ball of energy that was too hard to keep still. It was surprising to not see him run into the gym and receive one of his hits. There was definitely something missing and Asahi couldn’t get it out of his head.

“Alright that’s it for the day.” Daichi announced to everyone. Asahi took a breath of relief before starting to help put everything up. All Asahi could think about though was to hurry and get dressed and go see how Nishinoya was doing otherwise he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight.

 

* * *

“Ugh!” Nishinoya groaned out as he rolled on his bed so he was now on his side.

Even though he had just gotten sick today, it made him feel like it had already been weeks. His legs felt numb from not moving around at all today. He would only get up to go to the bathroom and that’s it. He didn’t have much of an appetite to eat anything for the moment since he couldn’t even taste anything. All in all Nishinoya was just waiting for the moment that he could actually breathe through his nose, not have his nose running, and his throat not hurting whenever he coughed.

“Yuu?” Nishinoya lifted his head up as much as he could and looked to the side at his mother.

“Hmm?”

“I’m going out to get some things for dinner. Will you be alright here alone?”

“Yeah.” His voice came out scratchy and had him cringing slightly.

“Ok, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Nishinoya just nodded his head in agreement before pressing it against the pillow again. He shut his eyes and let his body slowly relax. Still it was very hard for him to even get a wink of sleep. Also all he could think about was volleyball. He felt restless since he hadn’t been able to play all day. And how he was feeling now, it was very hard to believe that he would be fine for tomorrow. All he could do was whine to himself as he curled into a little ball under his blankets.

“Nishinoya?” Nishinoya paused for a second before his head popped out of his blanket. Asahi had to keep the chuckle in as he saw Nishinoya with his disheveled hair and confused face.

“W-what?” Nishinoya stuttered out as he tried to lift himself up from the heap of blankets.

“You’re mom let me in before you left. Are you feeling alright?” Asahi responded while he slowly shut the door behind him.

“Not at all. That’s the problem.” He responded with a whine before collapsing back down on his bed. “Why are you here?”

“Uhm, I was worried about you?” Asahi bit down on his bottom lip slightly as he walked so he was at the foot of Nishinoya’s bed.

“Cute.”

Asahi blushed slightly before he sat down on the floor next to Nishinoya. He could see how tired the other boy looked. Something he never had seen this bad before, even after a long game. He still always found a way to bounce back after a match, but right now he looked like he couldn’t bounce back. Asahi frowned slightly as he lifted his hand up and pushed back Nishinoya’s bangs out of his face. He almost pulled his hand back though with how hot Nishinoya was.

“You’ve taken medicine right?” Asahi said as his hand turned around so the back of it pressed against the forehead.

“Uh, yeah.” Asahi had a pointed look which made Nishinoya whine. “It taste bad Asahi.”

Asahi sighed before shaking his head and standing up. “It doesn’t matter. You need to take care of yourself.”

Before Nishinoya could respond Asahi left the room and headed to the kitchen. While he rummaged through the kitchen to find the medicine, Nishinoya was now in his room covering his face. He was not expecting to see Asahi at all today, but now that he did he couldn’t help but feel better already. It was mostly because he liked the older boy so much that he couldn’t help but feel so giddy when he was around. He was always so sweet to him, no matter how much he teased him.

“Noya.” The soft voice knocked Nishinoya out of his thoughts and pay attention to his surrounding again. He looked at Asahi who was now holding the dreaded medicine that he did not want to drink.

“No.” He mumbled in response and pressed his face into the pillow.

“You need to take it though to get better. Don’t you want to get out of bed already?” He felt Asahi sit on his bed and pull his blanket down slightly.

“I don’t wanna though.”

Asahi sighed deeply before placing his hand on Nishinoya’s shoulder and turning him around. It was pretty easy to do due to how weak he was right now from the sickness. He watched Nishinoya’s face scrunch up before he let out a sneeze. Asahi gave him a look that of course meant Nishinoya had to listen finally. He slowly sat up with help and took the medicine finally. He was repulsed though by the awful taste. He grabbed the cup of water that was on the nightstand of his bed and quickly chugged. While he chugged he had to calm down since his throat still hurt and made it hard to do anything involving drinking or eating.

“That was bad.” Nishinoya said before looking to the side to cough into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. But I know you’ll just get angry and do something dumb if you don’t get better.”

Nishinoya just hummed not wanting to admit it. He instead just wrapped his blanket around himself again since he couldn’t help but always feel cold today. He knew though that in a couple of minutes his body was going to get hot again. Just one of the many things he had to deal with being sick.

“You’ve eaten right?” Asahi then asked.

“Not really. It’s really hard for me to do that right now. Obviously I’m hungry though.”

“Do you want to try and eat?”

“Not really. So how was practice today?”

“It went by fine. Really different without you being there though.” Asahi mumbled the last part slightly while looking at Nishinoya slightly.

“It feels weird not being there with you guys. Like I’ve wasted so much time just being here and doing nothing.”

“Yeah. I really missed you today.” As soon as the words left Asahi mouth he couldn’t help but feel his face heat up. He didn’t mean to say it out loud since he had plan to say something else about practice, but that came out. Nishinoya could feel his own face heat up as Asahi was now looking off to the side.

“I-I missed you too.” Nishinoya stuttered out. Asahi looked up and the two boys now had huge blushes on their face. Nishinoya soon started to feel awkward and quickly shot his hands up and put them over Asahi’s face.

“Noya?” Asahi questioned but all Nishinoya could do was shake his head and look down at his lap.

“Maybe I should try eating.” Before Asahi could say anything Nishinoya was slipping out of his bed and quickly leaving his room. Or as fast as a sick person could run.

Asahi only watched after him before slowly getting out of his bed. He went downstairs to where he could hear noises from the kitchen. He walked in there to see Nishinoya pulling out pudding from the fridge. He kept looking down though as he went over to a drawer and pulled out a spoon.

“Noya.” Once again the soft voice made Nishinoya freeze as he slowly looked up to finally make eye contact.

“Hmm?” He hummed as Asahi made his way into the kitchen. His face was a slight shade of pink as his hands were now in his jacket pockets.

“Did you really miss me?”

It was silent as they both stood in the kitchen looking at each other. Nishinoya couldn’t form any words so all he could do was nod his head. Silence then took over the kitchen again and it was getting unbearable. Nishinoya gripped onto his pudding while his face started to heat up more than him being sick. And just like that he sneezed really loud because of said sickness.

“Let’s get you back to bed.” Asahi said making Nishinoya agree before both of them went back upstairs.

An awkward silence now settled between the two of them as they just sat in Nishinoya’s room not knowing what to say. All Asahi wanted to do was come over and see if Nishinoya was doing alright. Then after he made sure he was doing fine he was just going to leave and go home. Now he couldn’t find a reason to actually leave. He just wanted to stay put and never leave. Still he knew Nishinoya needed to rest and get better. He just wished he could do more to help him get better.

“I should be going before my mom wonders where I’ve been.” Asahi then said.

“Can you wait a bit till my mom comes home. I just don’t think I’ll be able to get up and lock the door behind you.”

“Of course.”

After that Nishinoya started to eat his pudding, enjoying the coolness running down his throat. He knew it wouldn’t last long enough, but for now he was enjoying it. And he also started to enjoy the company of Asahi who was really trying to make sure he was feeling ok. Nishinoya couldn’t say much though because he kept thinking about what happened not that long ago in the kitchen. Nishinoya at first just missed being able to go to school and see everyone, but when seeing Asahi he couldn’t help but think about how he missed him the most.

He only really saw Asahi sometimes during school and of course after school for volleyball. But outside of that they didn’t hang much after school. So not having him in his room just the two of them was really making him nervous. His hands were sweating even though he was already sick and had been sweating all day. Still he knew the difference from then and now, and knew the cause of it all. Nishinoya’s eyes slowly tilted up so he was looking at Asahi who was patiently waiting.

“I’m sorry for making you wait. Ugh and now I just realized you’re probably going to catch my cold if you stay near me.” Nishinoya had a deep frown as he slowly scooted backwards to get away from Asahi.

“Noya I’ll be fine. I like being here with you anyway.” Asahi said which in return made the other get flustered and start biting their bottom lip.

“Who knew you could be so dangerous with your words.”

“I-I want’s trying to be.” Asahi now how a slightly contradicting look on his face as he held his hands up. The look left however when he saw Nishinoya lift his head up to reveal a big smile.

“I’m just teasing.” Asahi let out a defeated sigh as he tried his hardest to keep his face from burning up.

“Yuu I’m home!” Both boys looked towards the door as they heard Nishinoya’s mom. Asahi then slowly got back to his feet and faced Nishinoya.

“I’ll be leaving now. Please get better and don’t overdo yourself.” Asahi had a slight worried look on his face while looking at the smaller boy.

“I’ll be good. I swear.” They both shared a smile before Asahi finally left. Nishinoya was now finally able to catch his breath as his bedroom door shut. And he couldn’t help but think of how he was feeling better than ever.


End file.
